Direction of the Heart
by Jakotsu
Summary: To prevent him from hindering his plot to complete a corrupted Shikon no Tama, Naraku decided to attack Inuyasha on a new moon night. COMPLETED
1. A New Target

TITLE: DIRECTION OF THE HEART  
  
  
  
This story starts after Naraku forced Kikyou down the cliff in the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from Manga #29. PG-rated for violence and language.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: New Moon Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyou, where are you? Why didn't you wait for me?  
  
Inuyasha stared into the sky. Once again, images of Kikyou came back to his mind. He could see her sitting on a hill slope, her long hair swaying in the wind.  
  
  
  
".The one who fails to save her is you, Inuyasha.." Sesshoumaru said  
  
  
  
He was right, I'm such a failure, thought Inuyasha.  
  
Afar, Kagome was watching Inuyasha's expression as she walked behind him.  
  
'There's really nothing I can do for him?,' She thought sadly. She could not bear to see Inuyasha in such great pain, but she knew she could not do anything, except consoling him.  
  
"Where are we going now, Kagome?" Shippou asked, feeling lost. Naraku had turned into a full youkai with the help of the almost completed Shikon no Tama.  
  
"I don't know, Shippou," Kagome replied.  
  
"We still have to look for Naraku, Shippou," Miroku said, "He is now so powerful, I fear that if we do not destroy him fast enough, he might develop his strength even further."  
  
"Houshi-sama is right," Sango nodded slightly and fell silence. Her brother was still in Naraku's hand and she wondered if she would be able to save him. Naraku was too strong.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
In a palace, a young lord in purple robe stared out of the window.  
  
I have fulfilled my wish and have turned into a youkai. Kikyou is gone now. What should I do next? What was my initial motive in the first place? He wondered.  
  
Power, I want more power. A deep voice kept echoing in him. A bright light had eliminated the bandit's life and had sent him-Naraku into this world.  
  
Is this the power of the youkais? Naraku thought.  
  
The full moon shone in the horizon. After the moon reached its full, it would disappear totally. This is what the morals called-new moon night.  
  
A new moon night?  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Naraku soared across the sky, away from Sesshoumaru's attack. Suddenly, he caught sight of a familiar youkai lurking near an animal's corpse. It was a surviving youkai which he had once sent to save Kagura from Inuyasha's Tesseiga attack.  
  
New moon night, it told him, Inuyasha would lose all his youkai power on every new moon night.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
  
  
This is the time for me to try something else, he chuckled.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Sango followed closely behind Inuyasha. The white-haired hanyou was crawling on the ground, sniffing along the way.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's rest today. Remember, tonight is new moon night." She said.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm going to hunt Naraku down at all cost!!" Inuyasha yelled furiously and resumed his hunt.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome protested. Inuyasha had no wink of sleep for nights and she was worried of him.  
  
Inuyasha took a look at them in apology, feeling guilty in within. They were following him in the search for days and nights without much rest and he had thrown his temper once every while.  
  
"I'm sorry, we'll find a camp to stay for a night." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
A hand touched his forehead.  
  
"Huh? That doesn't sound like Inuyasha," Miroku said sheepishly.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I'm praising you." Miroku said, "It is wise for us to stop now, I do not want Naraku to know your weakness."  
  
"Why don't you admit you are exhausted?" Inuyasha said, staring hard at him.  
  
"It's getting dark, are we going to camp here tonight. ?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Seems that we have to." Sango said.  
  
"Sango, will we be safe here? I have a bad feeling, shall we look for the nearest village?" Kagome asked. Sango examined their surrounding she felt nothing. The birds chipped merrily among the trees and there was water nearby.  
  
Inuyasha leaped and stood tall before Kagome. "Oi, Kagome, what are you thinking of again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes passionately. "Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome suddenly tug Inuyasha's dog-ears.  
  
"OUCH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!!"  
  
"Hee! Hee! Feeling better?"  
  
"BAKA! CHILDISH!"  
  
"I'M TRYING GET YOUR ATTENTION FROM THAT INCIDENT!!"  
  
"YOU..!!"  
  
"Sigh! They are quarrelling again." Sango and Shippou sighed.  
  
"That's their sign of affection." Miroku explained sheepishly, folding his arms with his staff in them.  
  
  
  
The sky reddened as evening drew near. Inuyasha's hair started to darken and his dog-ears shrank into his hair. At the same time, a pair of human ears appeared.  
  
The group wearily settled down for the night.  
  
"Nah, shall we play a game?" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, digging into her big haversack for her poker cards.  
  
"How's the game be played?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"This game is called 'Heart Attack'," Kagome began: "We have to pass a card to the person next to us and if one of us got similar cards first, he/she will shout~.."  
  
"HEART ATTACK!!!!!" Kagome suddenly shouted into Inuyasha's poor ears.  
  
"OI, KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled back in protest.  
  
Ignoring him, Kagome continued: "then the rest of us will put our hands on top of one another. The person with similar cards will beat the pile of hands. GOT IT?" Turning to Inuyasha, "Understand, Inuyasha?"  
  
"KEH!" Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his back at Kagome in protest.  
  
  
  
... Time passed ..  
  
  
  
"HEART ATTACK!!!" Sango shouted the fifth time.  
  
"WHACK!!!"  
  
"That's so unfair!!! Sango always get the opportunity to hit us and I'm always the one who got the highest number of hits!!" Shippou whimpered.  
  
"That's because you are too slow, Shippou," Miroku said, his face showing a print of Sango's palm for touching her butt while she was not aware.  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhh.. I can see a troop of people coming this way!" Inuyasha whispered from the branch of a tree. As usual, he insisted on keeping watch while the rest played the game despite Kagome's persuasion.  
  
True enough, marching sounds of soldiers and horses' hooves were heard going towards their direction. Dogs barked from afar.  
  
"They are marching here, let's get out to avoid getting ourselves in unnecessary troubles." Sango said swiftly and pulled up her belongings.  
  
  
  
It was too late. The troops had advanced and surrounded the forest.  
  
"Weird, have we ever offense them?" Sango muttered to herself.  
  
"I suspect someone has sent them to seek trouble on us." Miroku whispered to her without looking.  
  
Within seconds, the group found themselves trapped in a circle of soldiers.  
  
"I believe we have some misunderstandings here. We are commoners. Perhaps you have seek the wrong people." Miroku questioned the person in lead.  
  
"Hah! Commoners? You people look so indecent, you must have killed a lot of people along the way. ARREST THEM!" The general growled.  
  
"HEY, WAIT!" But Miroku's words fell on deaf ears.  
  
"WAHHH! DEMONS!!" Shippou screamed as he clanged onto Kagome.  
  
"No, Shippou, they are normal soldiers," Miroku said, thinking: "There are too many of them for us to deal and Inuyasha has lost his youkai power. Who has summoned them here?"  
  
"KIRARA!" Sango commanded. Immediately, her cat-youkai transformed into a big cat.  
  
"She can't get fly fast with all of us! Miroku and I will fight with them for time being and you people get out of here! Quick!" Inuyasha yelled as he battled with the nearer soldiers using his Tesseiga.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as Sango pulled her and Shippou onto Kirara's back and flew off.  
  
"COME BACK AND LOOK FOR US AS SOON AS POSSIBLE....!!!" Sango's voice echoed in the breeze.  
  
Suddenly, something hit Miroku's head harshly and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha screamed and moved to his side to break a way to escape with him.  
  
"GRAB HIM!" A general commanded. Several spears pointed and stopped Inuyasha's action. Inuyasha snarled and drove them off with his sword. A spear shot across his neck and pressed hard against his flesh, suffocating him. Someone drove the handle of his spear into Inuyasha's stomach. Tesseiga finally fell off from his hands.  
  
"Take these two people and the sword away!" Inuyasha heard before he was tied and gagged onto a horse with a soldier. Afar, Miroku received the same treatment.  
  
...  
  
Where are they taking us...? Inuyasha thought.  
  
This chapter is written on the night of 7th October 2002. "Direction of the Heart" to be continued. (P.S. I'll try to update my other fanfic 'Lost in the Past asap. :P) 


	2. Imprisoned

FOREWORDS: 

This story started after Naraku forced Kikyou down the cliff in his full youkai-form. He learnt of Inuyasha's weakness and seeked for the next target. Spoilers from Manga 29 included.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree.

Chapter 2: Imprisoned 

Miroku moaned and found himself on the moist ground of an underground cellar. His eyes were still blurry and it took him seconds to get used to the darkness.

He called softly. No reply.

Where could he be? Miroku examined the place. It was dark although there was a small barred window and a wooden door. There were algae within the gags of the brick walls and he was all alone. Miroku tested the door. It was locked.

**_I have a bad feeling about this_** Miroku thought worryingly.

Along a poorly lit corridor, four soldiers in armor escorted a young man in red with long black hair. Along side, fire-lit torches flickered on the walls.

Hey! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME, BASTARD?!!! Inuyasha yelled. The chains around his arms and legs chattered in protest as four soldiers escorted him along a dimly lit corridor.

You'll know soon enough. A fat man with bushy beard grumbled under his breath.

The corridor became brighter and wider. The men pushed Inuyasha and headed towards the master room.

GET IN! Someone yelled and pushed Inuyasha into the room.

We have brought him here, my Lord! The same person said.

A familiar voice drifted from a dark corner of the room.

Inuyasha shouted in angst. 

Tentacles shot out, tying around the four men's bodies and dissolved them like ice in boiling water. Inuyasha tried to move out of the door, but his legs tripped over the chains that bounded him and fell onto the ground. He felt something hard and slippery curling round his body and he was lifted up.

Are you glad to see me again? the familiar voice chuckled. 

Inuyasha snorted and found Naraku's face facing close to his. Naraku's dark eyes glistered in the dark and a faint smile drew across his pale face. He could feel his breath blowing warm on his cheeks.

Get your bloody face AWAY from me!! Inuyasha snarled angrily.

Naraku chuckled, Never expect me to see you in your human form? Let me tell you. You are my next target, Inuyasha.

KEH! I'll never forget how you force Kikyou to her death!

Something shone on the ground under the dim candlelight and caught Inuyasha's attention. It was Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's sword.

Oh! You haven't forgot about it, have you? Your beloved sword, Tetsusaiga. 

TETSUSAIGA! COME BACK!! Inuyasha commanded, using the help of its scabbard. 

An invisible force lifted the blunt sword from the ground and shot at Inuyasha.

Immediately, Inuyasha shifted his body aside. A hot sensation drove past his arms, replaced by cool air. He knew his Tetsusaiga had snapped Naraku's spiky tentacles and the chains that bounded him.

You weakling Hanyou! I can kill you like a bug Naraku grinned, You'll never escape here alive!

Using as much strength as possible, Inuyasha leaped onto the ground while another masses of tentacles shot towards him, his hand reaching for his Tetsusaiga lying near some spilt tentacles

**~~**

It was past four hours. Yet Inuyasha and Miroku had not returned.

Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were in a safe clearing, a few miles from the area where they had escaped. 

Suddenly, a little bug hopped before Sango and Kagome and started to cry.

It was Shippou's usual way of danger alert.

They're in danger! Kagome thought anxiously. Shippou was still following the trace of Inuyasha and Miroku. He was not back yet.

Let's go and look for them! Sango said, at the same time, holding her weapons and leaping onto Kirara. Kagome nodded and followed her.

Afar, someone with feathers on her hair held a baby in her arm and watched. She was Kagura. She frowned.

Heh! Naraku's up to something again. The baby chuckled.

Huh! There's nothing new, that bastard Naraku's probably looking for someone to test his power again. Kagura snorted. Wait, she remembered Inuyasha would turn into human every new moon night. Does Naraku know about this? What is he up to this time?

Someone's coming. The baby yawned. 

It's that woman again! A squeaky voice shouted, swaying a two-headed staff. It was Jaken. 

Where is Naraku? A calm voice questioned.

Sesshoumaru, it's you again, Kagura said restlessly, feeling bored, Look for him yourselves, that's none of my business! Before Sesshoumaru could act, she hastily flew off, leaving the baby behind.

That bastard Kagura, how could she do that to me??!!!! The baby roared and kicked his limbs wildly like an octopus.

Who's this little kid? Jaken poked the end of his stick on the baby.

DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!!!  
  


WOW! It talks! Rin screamed excitedly, edging closer to it.

Naraku's scent is nearby, Sesshoumaru said and flew off.

WAIT FOR US, SESSHOUMARU0-SAMA! Jaken cried and ran after him.

You take Rin to the forest where Bokusenou, the old tree is, He heard Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken protested to himself, resigning to his babysitting' fate, he called the little girl: Let's go, Rin!

Can he follow us? Rin gestured at the little baby.

HEY!!!! What's wrong with me? The talking baby protested angrily.

**~~**

The compound was heavily guarded by soldiers. Shippou was hopping quietly under the dark shadows of the bushes and trees. As silence as a mouse, he crept into a hole in a building. His feet stood on empty air.

Oh, oh! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Shippou fell through the darkness. His head hit onto the ground and his eyes saw circle of birds flying around him.

Wahhhh, where am I now? Shippou whined. 

Shippou, Shippou! A familiar voice whispered behind him.

Shippou saw the face of the Buddhist priest pressing close to the barred window at the wooden door, Are you alright?

., not so loud, Shippou! There are guards passing by once in a while.

*~~~*

SNAP! SNAP! Inuyasha slashed the attacking tentacles using his Tetsusaiga while holding his sleeve to cover his nose from the poisonous smoke Naraku emitted. His vision became blurer and his clothes were smeared in his own blood. Staggering backwards, Inuyasha's eyes searched for the exit, but Naraku's tentacles blocked it. 

Kagome's voice called and an arrow shot through the open window, purifying a path through the masses of tentacles. 

Ka-gome Inuyasha whispered in shock. He knew Naraku's power and feared for her safety. Kagome rode Kirara and flew into the room. Sango was nowhere to be seen.

Inuyasha! Are you all right? . Naraku! Kagome rushed and stood protectively by Inuyasha's side, holding up her bow and arrow, aiming at Naraku. 

Hey, go and look for Miroku and Sango, I can deal with him myself! Inuyasha yelled and pushed Kagome behind him.

But you are seriously injured!

BAKA!!! I'm not as weak as what you think!

INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!

A mass of tentacles flew towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha fenced Kagome using his Tetsusaiga. A bit of the poisonous tentacles burnt into his arm.

Huh! Pathetic Hanyou! You can't even save your beloved woman! Naraku chuckled.

The memory of Kikyou appeared in Inuyasha's mind. 

I'll always protect you! Inuyasha had said to Kikyou and what happened next? He could not even save her when Naraku attacked her near the edge of the mountain cliff. His mind went back to the time when he first saw her. She was the first person to understand his feeling besides his late mother. After she sealed him to the tree, she followed his way and died. He could not repay her anything and let her die before him.

Something suddenly zoomed towards Inuyasha and in his instinct; he hit it back using his Tetsusaiga. The thing curled round his wrist and burnt. Startled, his hand loosened and his Tetsusaiga fell onto the ground. 

Inuyasha, are you ok? Kagome called in anxiety and ran to pull the thing from his wrist. It was Naraku's tentacle. It quickly loosened itself and tied Kagome, pulling her towards the main body. Inuyasha's mind went back to realty.

Inuyasha roared. He had lost Kikyou, and did not want to lose Kagome as well. A quick flash rushed through him. 

Was Kagome a replacement of Kikyou? He remembered the first time seeing Kagome in the forest near Kaeda's village. Her scent reminded him of Kikyou. Yet, after a long period of traveling with her, he found her totally different from Kikyou. Kikyou was serious and did not crack jokes to make him happy, but Kagome did. Little by little, she had melted his heart and brought confidence to him. He felt as if he was reborn. To Kikyou, he felt he had owed her for her kindness and feelings for him. But for Kagome.. Inuyasha knew he could not live without her. 

Tetsusaiga was struck among the wooden shards near the shattered window and Naraku's tentacles, out of purpose, crept and blocked Inuyasha's path from it. 

I'll make you regret for the whole of your life, Inuyasha! Wait till I settle with this girl, I'll come for your life. Naraku chuckled. His tentacles dragged the struggling Kagome across the ground. Suddenly, he tossed her body towards the blade of Tetsusaiga.

INUYASHA!! RUN! Kagome screamed, forgetting her danger. 

I'll never let history repeat it again, Naraku, Inuyasha suddenly said calmly and leaped between the blade and Kagome, pushing her body further from it. 

The blade went through his chest. Inuyasha's hand automatically moved to feel his wound. He stared at his blood and his body slowly relaxed towards the ground. Kagome forgot to scream. She stared stunned at Inuyasha's dying body and ran to cuddle him in her arms. 

. I Inuyasha whispered weakly. Kagome knew that if she pulled out the Tetsusaiga from his body, he would die immediately. 

.. Forgive me, I can't protect you anymore His whisper faltered and his eyelids started to close. 

INUYASHA, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Kagome screamed uncontrollably. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

This fanfic is created on the night of 17th October 2002.


	3. Resurrection

FOREWORDS: 

This story started after Naraku forced Kikyou down the cliff in his full youkai-form. He learnt of Inuyasha's weakness and seeked for the next target. Spoilers from Manga 29 included.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree.

Chapter 3: **RESURRECTION**

**FLASHBACK:**

Naraku's body spilt into parts. Amidst, a small white form merged.

Naraku commanded: Take this baby away and no question ask.

Naraku has done it! The human part of him is extracted from his body!' Kagura gasped, thinking. Picking up the white thing-a baby, she flew off from the White Pure Mountain.

Kagura, Naraku has disposed me, I'm sure he'll repeat the same procedure to you-make full use of you and get rid of you after your usefulness are gone. Do you wish to cooperate with me to get rid of Naraku? The baby suddenly spoke.

I presume you are Onigumo, the bandit who has sold his soul to the youkais 50 years ago, in other words, Naraku's human form in his body. Am I right? Kagura replied without looking at the talking baby.

Precisely! You and I shall cooperate and you'll gain your precious freedom. The baby smiled eerily.

Below them, Saimyoushou flew in mass.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Far among the dark clouds, Kagura flew on her feather. She was deep in her thoughts.

Am I too fast to dispose him? Kagura wondered to herself. The baby looked so helpless and feeble, how could he be able to guide her to destroy Naraku-the person who has controlled her heart the moment she was born from him?

Nevertheless, to gain my freedom from that bastard Naraku, I can resort to anything, any means to destroy him!

~***~

The grinding sound of iron echoed through the staircase. Four bodies of bodyguards lay unconsciously outside a cellar door. A tall girl in black with a ponytail, Sango was pulling out little tools from her bag, trying to unlock the door. She had arrived a few seconds after Shippou. Four guards were drawn by the noise and were knocked down by Sango within minutes. What irritated her was, they did not hold the keys to Miroku's cellar. Minutes tickled; there was not a single scar on the idiotic chain.

Hold on, Houshi-sama, we'll get you out in no time, She said, grinding the unusually tough door chain with her sword. Shippou peeped through the keyhole.

Maybe I can try a bit, Shippou said as he transformed into a key and poked into the keyhole. Sounds of the chain chattered and the lock fell onto the ground with a thump. Miroku hastily opened the door.

Blood veins poked through Sango's forehead with flames burning in her: . Why didn't you do it in the first place? Do you know how much time we have wasted here?? Shippou quickly hid behind Miroku in fear.

Sigh, Sango, let me cool you down His hand reached for Sango's butt .

Let's go and look for Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku sighed wearily as he dragged his staff with a handprint on his cheek. 

~******~

Kukukuku, are you feeling good, Inuyasha? Can't stand up like before? Naraku chuckled, Or, are you dead already?

A tickle of tear flowed down Inuyasha's cheek as he finally gave out his last breath. His warm and softness from body still lingered on Kagome's arms. His face looked calm as though he was asleep and his black graceful hair flowed down her lap. However, he had stopped breathing. Kagome shakily touched his chest. She could not feel his heartbeat.

This is not true, Kagome whispered in a hollow voice, I must be dreaming, it is just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare.. She did not see Naraku's tentacles advancing towards her.

Sango leaped and pulled Kagome, along with Inuyasha's body away from the tentacles. 

Kagome, wake up! What happened? Sango slapped Kagome on her face.

Inuyasha-he is dead, Miroku gasped in shock.

. can you tell? Shippou stammered, hoping Miroku was only joking.

At this rate of injury.. No human being can survive!

Tears trickled down Kagome's cheek. Alone, she could make herself believe Inuyasha was still alive, he was always unbeatable and would always recover, no matter how seriously injured he was. But Miroku's sentences brought her to understand that this tragedy was realty, a nightmare in real life.

Naraku's too strong, let's get out of here first! Miroku yelled. Several layers of spiky tentacles flew towards them.

It's too late, weaklings! Naraku snarled.

Sesshoumaru's voice called, Meet your doom!

A white figure swung his Toukijin towards Naraku's chest. The blade sank into his body, but Naraku laughed. Nevertheless, the tentacles changed their aim from the group to Sesshoumaru.

Kukukuku, you seem to forget that this sword is created from the fangs of Goshinki which is born from me, Sesshoumaru.

On other part of the room, Miroku tried to pull the blade of Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's body. Two hands pushed him away. It was Kagome.

DON'T PULL IT OUT! Inuyasha. Inuyasha will feel the pain Kagome sobbed, her face covered with fear as she hugged Inuyasha's corpse in her arms.

KAGOME! INUYASHA IS DEAD! Sango shook Kagome, trying to sober her. 

The situation on Sesshoumaru became worse; he could only lodge and had no way to launch an attack on Naraku.

A sweat trickled down Sesshoumaru's forehead. He is more powerful than before, he thought. 

_Is there anything to counteract him? _

Miroku and Sango left Kagome by Inuyasha's side and attacked Naraku. Shippou was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru leaped aside and stared at his dead brother at the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha's face was pale with death. Kagome stared blankly into his pale face in her arms and was quietly brushing some of his black hair gently from his face.

Sesshoumaru reached for his Tenseiga. He saw spirits of death crawling all over Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smiled.

_I can see it now, the spirits of death through the blade of Tenseiga_, Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome suddenly noticed Sesshoumaru's presence and screamed angrily: What are you going to do to him? Inuyasha's already dead!

Sesshoumaru suddenly swayed his sword and slashed Inuyasha's body. The spirits vanished immediately under Tenseiga's touch.

Pull Tetsusaiga out from his body, Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was astonished. 

_He is trying to revive Inuyasha_, she thought. 

Carefully, she pulled the sword from his body. A glowing purple light grew from the tip of the blade till its middle greeted Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha's chest gradually moved upwards and downwards. He was breathing again and his bleeding stopped. 

Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga saved him.

Kagome waited. Inuyasha's eyes did not open.

_Why isn't he awake?_ She thought, stunned.

Something has happened to Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's blood has done something to it, has it absorbed Inuyasha's spirit into it? Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the glowing sword in Kagome's hands silently.

Shippou's voice suddenly shouted. Riding onto the back of Kirara, he flew into the room through the broken window.

Sesshoumaru leaped and continued his attack on Naraku. Sango and Miroku were having a difficult time trying to avoid his spiky tentacles. Their weapons could not hurt him and their blows kept bouncing throughout these tentacles to the walls. The building vibrated under their battle. It was going to collapse anytime.

Kagome, take Inuyasha and Shippou on Kirara. Get out of here as fast as possible! Miroku screamed on top of his voice.

Where can we go? Kagome felt lost. Inuyasha had revived, but she did not want to escape while Sango and Miroku were at the edge of their life, fighting with Naraku.

To my family clan's forest. My sword will guide you! Sesshoumaru suddenly said, tossing his Tenseiga to Kagome. If Inuyasha did not wake up by dawn, his spirit is dead, Sesshoumaru's words were cold.

Kagome protested; feeling puzzled as she caught the sword in her hands. Without hesitation, she swung Inuyasha's arm by her shoulder and helped him onto Kirara. The four figures flew out of the building.

Inuyasha's eyes remained shut. Kagome shook him gently.

Wake up, Inuyasha, Her voice was shivering: Don't scare me.

Tenseiga was indeed a youkai sword. It glowed and guided Shippou who was directing Kirara into the forest of No Return'-the Inu-youkai clan's old territory.

The night was still young, but the time had passed like years to Kagome as the dense forest appeared below them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

This fanfic is created on the night of 22nd October 2002.


	4. Direction of the Heart

Type: Romance/ Action  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Direction to read my lengthy fanfic: go to http://inuhanyou.cjb.net and go fanfiction section. Then, right-click each chapter link in new windows and log off your server. That will allow you to read without wasting your Internet quota. Or, you can simply copy and paste to notepad or MS Words, before exiting from Internet.  
  
And the most important of all, please read and review my fanfic!! I need your support and opinions regarding my fanfic, because I alone do not know how good it is.  
  
Arigato!!!!!!  
  
Summary:  
  
This story continued from manga 29 (contain spoilers). Using the help of the almost completed Shikon no Tama, Naraku had transformed into a full youkai. To make sure Inuyasha would not hinder his aim to complete his mission to gain a corrupted completed shikon no tama, he decided to destroy him once and for all on the new moon night.  
  
WARNING: This chapter involves some contents and flashbacks from my first fanfic: The Lost Past as well as very little bit of spoilers here and there between manga 1- 29.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Direction of the Heart  
  
  
  
The snowflakes fluttered down one by one from the sky. Silence shrouded the snow-white covered mountains. Afar, only faint giggles and laughters echoed. A lonely hanyou blinked his golden eyes and looked around him. Long white hair flowed down his shoulder just like the snow on the mountaintop. His red coat was a sharp contrast against the pure white surroundings. A foot stepped forward, sinking deep into the snow. The air was dry. Chilly wind blew and whirled around the figure.  
  
  
  
Where am I? Inuyasha wondered.  
  
  
  
His eyes roamed far and wide, searching. Naraku was gone. Kagome was gone. So were Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou. The palace where he and Naraku had fought had disappeared.  
  
Then he remembered.  
  
I was dead!  
  
Yes. Stabbed and killed by his own Tetsusaiga. What a terrible joke! How would Sesshoumaru-his half elder brother feel if he knew about this? Hanyou is still a hanyou, weakling, and stupid enough to be killed by his own weapon. Inuyasha felt his waist. Tetsusaiga was gone. Never mind, he did not need it anyway. No dead will need to protect him from with a weapon. He was already dead.  
  
Inuyasha stained his eyes to see afar. Where was he now? He remembered seeing this scene before, but he could not remember where and when. The giggles and laughters continued from afar. It was a young couple, he guessed.  
  
The pure snowflakes fell softly on his hair and shoulder. He ran and leaped on the snow. His feet sunk deep into the thick snow. The giggles were clearer now. Closer, and yet closer.......  
  
A young woman was playing a war of snow with a man with white hair and armor. There was a strong similarity between the man and Sesshoumaru, except his eyes was gentler and his chin was sharper. The young woman's hair was long and black as midnight. Inuyasha grasped. He could recognize the woman. It was his mother who had passed away when he was five years old. Happiness and content sparkled in her violet grey eyes as she tried to duck from the snowballs her companion was throwing at her.  
  
"Stop-Stop that, Inu no Taishou!!" She laughed and skipped aside before another snowball hit her.  
  
The man with white hair---- an Inu youkai-The surviving Lord of the Western Kingdom, Inuyasha's father was smiling, ignoring her shouting and continuing tossing snowballs on her. Inuyasha had never seen his mother smiling and laughing to her fullness ever since he was aware of his world. In his mind, his mother was always weeping and crying over Inuyasha's sufferings as a half-breed.  
  
Inuyasha stood, enviously afar watching the little war of snow between his parents. Never had he really opened his heart to learn true happiness. Here, his parents were experiencing true happiness.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly remembered why the scene was familiar. He had seen it in the cave when his father's arch enemy---Ryuukossei's son attacked him (REFER: The Lost Past---Chapter 7 and 8).  
  
Inuyasha had never experience real happiness. He had never laugh full- heartedly ever since he was young for he trusted no one. After his mother's death, he was banished from his mother's family clan. No, not banished, they had wanted to kill him. He escaped. He roamed the unfriendly land where both youkai and human beings despised him.  
  
Kikyou was the first friend he made in his teenage hood. But he had never convert his heart to her. Before he could do so, Naraku's plot forced them two worlds apart.  
  
And then Kagome--- Kikyou's reincarnation came along. Unlike Kikyou, she taught him how to love and communicate. She taught him what friendships are. She taught him many things. Shippou, Sango and Miroku's entries brought him laughters. Shippou never failed to irritate him in his pinkish balloon form and Sango-Miroku's pairing always brought a lot of noises among the group.  
  
But Inuyasha knew he was not happy. He did not know why.  
  
He understood now. He could not open his feelings. He could not do it like what others could. He always kept things to himself. He felt suffocated. But he could not control himself.  
  
Was it fear?  
  
Was it fear of betrayal?  
  
Did he fear that his friends would betray his feelings one day like what he had thought Kikyou would do before he learnt Naraku's plot?  
  
Or did he fear that he would feel a surge of loneliness when one by one--- they would be gone. Human beings have limited lifespan. Kikyou was dead now. He was afraid to lose any of them again. He could not bear to accept any more shock of losing anyone of them.  
  
He was scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are wrong, my son."  
  
  
  
  
  
A low voice suddenly boomed near Inuyasha's ears. His parents had disappeared. Only the lonely Inuyasha stood in the falling snow.  
  
"O-to-san.." Inuyasha muttered. He recognized the voice to be the one he had heard in the cave (REFER: The lost Past, Chapter 8). It was his father-- - Inu no Taishou.  
  
"Friends are though after all passing clouds, but the most important thing in life is, you must learn to treasure friendship and treasure them. For if you don't; you can never gain it again. You might even regret it for life. How will you learn true feelings if you conceal yourself, conceal your heart to people who care for you? Remember my words, Inuyasha...." Inu no Taishou's voice faded..  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart sinking like a stone in the sea. When will he ever achieve that? It was too late for him now. He was dead.  
  
A tickle of tear dropped from his eye.  
  
I want to go back. I want to see you again, Kagome. I have not quarrel with you enough, Shippou. I want to chat with you, Sango and Miroku. I want to see all of you again!  
  
Startled, Inuyasha touched his cheek. He was crying again. Of all his life, he had only cried four times. Three times when he was young and once when he thought his companions were dead (manga 25). The snow continued to fall. His warm tears were now mixed with the melting snow on his face.  
  
Kikyou was dead. But he still had Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou. How could he leave this world just like that? Who will protect them from Naraku? And how could he confide his heart to them when he was dead? He had failed Kikyou. He did not want to repeat his mistakes again.  
  
"I want to go back, I want to see all of you again.." Inuyasha sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~~  
  
  
  
"We are reaching the forest, Kagome!!" Shippou squealed as Kirara approached the enchanted masses of deciduous trees. Kagome nodded. Kirara lowered her paws onto the solid ground and rested her body under the nearest tree.  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arm round her shoulder and helped him to lie down on the soft grass. He was still unconscious. Kagome looked up into the sky. Judging from the brightness of the dark sky, dawn would break in less than two or three hours' time.  
  
Exhausted, Kagome pulled herself down the ground and rest Inuyasha's head on her lap. It was like last time when he was hurt by the spider youkai in his first human transform before Kagome (manga 5). This time, Naraku hurt him. Will he survive?  
  
Kagome remembered it was that very time when Inuyasha confessed that she smelt nice to him. Her heart had been beating very fast. Perhaps, on that very day, she had unknowingly fallen for him. Gently, she brushed his hair from his face. Inuyasha, she thought, you must pull yourself through this time.  
  
"Who's coming this way? I heard someone here." A little girl's voice disrupted her thoughts. There were some rustles among the grass and a little face peeped behind a tree. It was Rin.  
  
"Rin! Don't go too fast or Sesshoumaru-sama would scold you!!" Jarken cried and ran after the active girl.  
  
"Look, someone else is here!" Rin called.  
  
"Huh?" Jarken clumsily pulled himself over the protruding roots and fallen branches with the two-headed staff and his eyes followed the direction where Rin was pointing.  
  
  
  
He saw Kagome leaning against a tree with a long hair boy's head resting on her lap. Kirara and Shippou were resting besides them.  
  
  
  
"HEY! Why are you intruding my master's territory? Move!" Seeing no one among them was strong enough to resist him, Jarken roared, swinging his two- headed staff to add onto his wrath. His eyes fell onto a sword in Shippou's hand. It was Tenseiga!  
  
"Hey! That's my master's sword!!!" Jarken screamed, jumping at Shippou: "How did it get into your hand??!!!"  
  
"Your master gives it to us, ugly toad!!" Shippou shrieked as he hopped away from Jarken, he twisted his neck towards Kagome: "Nah, Kagome? We aren't lying!"  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru-sama now?" Rin ran and asked Shippou anxiously. Sesshoumaru though was cold to her, but he had truly cared for her all the time. She was worried for his safety. He was shorter than her by a head. He had to lift his head to see her.  
  
"He is fighting with Naraku now! Miroku and Sango are with him!"  
  
Jarken stared at the face that was leaning against Kagome's lap: "Who is he? He looks kindda familiar." He poked his finger at Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
"Don't touch him." Kagome whispered. Jarken did not catch her words and continued his action.  
  
"I SAY DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome roared, frightening the toad youkai and causing him to topple over a little rock.  
  
"Ch! What's the big deal?" Jarken spitted and snapped: "He's just a weak human being!"  
  
"Is he dying?" Rin asked in concern: "There's a big wound on his chest."  
  
"He'll be fine, Inuyasha will not die." Kagome muttered almost to herself.  
  
"He IS Inuyasha??????????????" Jarken cried out in surprise: "Pat! No wonder Sesshoumaru-sama always says a hanyou ..." He stopped suddenly.  
  
Kagome was staring at him. He could feel her anger rising within her. Jarken turned his head away.  
  
"He'll be fine, nee-chan!" Rin said as if consoling Kagome. She nodded.  
  
~~ *** ~~~  
  
Inuyasha's knees gave way under him and collapsed onto the thick snow. Snowflakes fell faster and heavier. Suddenly, everything swirled and flew around him, blinding his vision. The scene changed and he found himself on a grassy slope, sitting besides Kikyou.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Inuyasha," Kikyou smiled warmly to him. Inuyasha shuttered. Her expression was that when she first confessed her inner feeling to Inuyasha while she was still alive.  
  
Blushing red in his face, Inuyasha tried to distract his attention by playing with the grass around him.  
  
"I never know you'll be here so soon, Inuyasha," Inuyasha heard Kikyou whispered. She sounded sad.  
  
"I'd hope you'd stay happy and alive with my reincarnation, Kagome in the mortal world. Why did you come here?" Inuyasha tried to clean his ears to make sure he was not hearing anything wrong. Was that Kikyou? When did she become so generous?  
  
"I'm dead already and I do not wish to see you join me so soon. You still have an important mission to do." Kikyou continued.  
  
"But I'm dead, what can I do?" Inuyasha scowled angrily.  
  
"Believe in yourself." Kikyou said: "Gather your will and strength to live. Come!" She turned to face Inuyasha and reached out her hands to hold his.  
  
"What are you doing, Kikyou?"  
  
"Do you still want to see your friends? Don't you want to see Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou? They are all still waiting for you. Let my will aid you."  
  
Kikyou closed her eyes and concentrated. Inuyasha was still puzzled.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha followed suit and shut his eyes. He remembered the first time he met Kagome when he was awakened from his slumber under Kikyou's arrow. His mind traveled to the times when he met Shippou when the fox kitsune lost his father, his encounter with Miroku-the lecher monk, Sango-the surviving demon eliminator who seeks to rescue her brother from Naraku's grasp. He thought of his times spending with his travel mates and his urge to return them their kindness in befriending him. He wanted to be alive again.  
  
Kagome----  
  
Shippou----  
  
Miroku ----  
  
Sango ----  
  
Inuyasha could hear Kikyou whispered as her strength transferred from her fingers to him, as his mind became blurer and blurer......  
  
"My heart will always be with you wherever you are, Inuyasha, even till my next life as Kagome....."  
  
  
  
~~ *** ~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome could not sleep. Miroku and Sango had not return from the palace and she was worried for them. Shippou and Rin were snoring besides her. Jarken was poking Tetsusaiga using a stick. Kagome remembered the strange event when the sword glowed in violet light when its blade was drawn out Inuyasha's chest. She pulled the sword from Jarken's reach and drew the sword out, ignoring his protests.  
  
The glowing had stopped, but traces of dried blood could still be visibly seen on the uneven edged sword.  
  
Shippou was shook awaken by Kagome's movement. He got up and rubbed his sleepy eyes: "Kagome, had the sun come out?"  
  
The sky was in dark-purplish blue. Dawn was going to break soon. Like a judge of life and death, the time would witness whether Inuyasha could survive the ordeal.  
  
Kagome peeked down on Inuyasha's sleeping face. He did not stir.  
  
The sky started to brighten. Beams of sunlight penetrated through the clouds onto Mother Earth. Yet, there was no reaction from Inuyasha. He did not move and still remained in his human form.  
  
Tears started to well up Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?" Shippou asked: "Has Inuyasha awake?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes with her face facing downwards, not wanting anyone to see her crying.  
  
A hand touched her cheek. She raised a hand and held it.  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?"  
  
Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. It was Inuyasha's voice. Immediately, she stared down at the hanyou on her lap. His hair had turned white with two distinctive dog-ears on top. His golden eyes were staring back at her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried out in joy and hugged him in her arms: "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No, I'm back." Inuyasha smiled weakly: "Where are we?"  
  
"We are in your father's forest, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru are still fighting with Naraku in the castle."  
  
"We better go help them." Inuyasha struggled to his feet with a hand on the tree bark as support. Nevertheless, his strength was recovering fast.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha-Sesshoumaru's half brother?" An elderly voice suddenly erupted.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!! GHOST!" Shippou and Kagome squeaked. Jarken and Rin had experienced such situation before and were not surprised. Jarken smirked at Kagome and Shippou's fright.  
  
"Who and where are you?!" Inuyasha commanded.  
  
"I am Bokusenou, your late father's acquaintance." The voice replied.  
  
"Bokusenou?" Inuyasha echoed. He had never heard the name from his mother before, but somehow it sounded familiar. Just then, he located a tree with a wrinkled face looking at him. It must be where the source of voice was.  
  
"You have unforeseeable potentials, Inuyasha. Go, find your nii-chan and aid him. He and your other two friends is no match for the youkai Naraku."  
  
"Iku zo, Kagome! Shippou!" Inuyasha called and together they leaped onto Kirara. They were going back to the palace.  
  
  
  
~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle was still going on.  
  
Naraku's tentacles were everywhere, stinging and attacking the three opponents. They found, to their dismay, that they could hardly attack him. Their strength were wearing thin, especially Sango. Naraku's Saimyoushou were everywhere and Sango had given a big warning to Miroku not to use his wind-rip.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sango, I must use this hole again," Miroku knew that if this persisted further, all three of them would perish with Naraku. It would be better if only one of them-that was he, to die if it could save the others.  
  
"Kukukuku, if you think your wind-rip's so powerful, go on and try. Kukukuku.." Naraku chuckled.  
  
Miroku released the Buddhist beads and activated his wind-hole. The force brought the roof to the ground and sucked Saimyoushou into it, but Naraku remained intact.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Sango screamed and pulled the beads back to Miroku's palm: "You'll be dying for nothing!!" Miroku fell back onto the ground and Sango supported him in her arms.  
  
Sweat started to form on Miroku's forehead: "It's nothing, as long as this can get you out of danger.." He forced his words out.  
  
"Houshi-sama......" Sango choked in her voice.  
  
"Have you both finished?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly without looking at them: "You two mortals get out of here, I can deal with him personally."  
  
"Too late to escape, though I do not like to have weakly human beings as part of me, I guess I have to do it to shut you all up." Naraku snarled. His tentacles blocked all means of escape and Naraku's thorns on them started to attack them.  
  
"NOT SO FAST, NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A voice exploded and the tentacles parted and rained around them.  
  
"Kukuku, I thought you were dead, weakly hanyou!" Naraku chuckled again.  
  
Inuyasha held his red transformed Tetsusaiga with its blade resting on the ground. Kagome, with Shippou clinging on her shoulder stood behind him.  
  
"Let's see about that!" Inuyasha snarled and pulled up his enormous fang sword.  
  
He dived into the air and swung the force of Tetsusaiga at Naraku's main body.  
  
  
  
"BAKURYUUHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
A strong force of wind danced and united to form into a big whirlwind of flow towards Naraku. The force bounced and reflected back at Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Recognizing the hanyou's danger, Kagome yelped his name in fear.  
  
Inuyasha leaped. But the force was too big.  
  
He knew it was impossible to avoid the force.  
  
Believe your strength.  
  
A tiny voice repeated in his mind. Kikyou had mentioned it before.  
  
A strange feeling trickled in his blood vein. He followed the feeling and felt it flow from his hands to Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha prepared to swing another blow of Bakuryuuha to cut the previous one.  
  
"No! It'll increase the force against you!" He heard Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
Something strange happened.  
  
A flow drove purplish light from the handle of Tetsusaiga to its tip of the blade.  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword in a circle.  
  
  
  
"BAKURYUUHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome had no more arrows with her and she could not bear to watch. Sango and Miroku turned their faces away. Sesshoumaru glared at the flying small figure of Inuyasha towards the enormous youkai with branching tentacles from afar and crunched his fingers around the handle of his Tenseiga that Shippou had returned him. He prepared to revive Inuyasha again if his own blows slashed him.  
  
The whirl of wind swung into purplish light and swept cutting the previous whirlwind Inuyasha had activated, absorbing its strength in it. The combined strength cut through Naraku's body. Naraku smiled and his body joined again.  
  
"What was going on?" Kagome grasped: "Inuyasha's blow is not reflected back this time and Naraku seems to have eaten up Inuyasha's force into his body!"  
  
"Is this another new strength of Inuyasha's?" Sesshoumaru thought: "Inuyasha, you are truly not an ordinary hanyou."  
  
"Kukuku, trying to get rid of me, rubbish hanyou? You-------."Naraku's eyes suddenly widened with disbelief: "This---is---IMPOSS------."  
  
Rolls of path branched through Naraku's body like blood veins and exploded at his chest. His body shattered in the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched on with surprised. Then he remembered. Tetsusaiga had emitted a faint purplish light when it was drawn from Inuyasha's body and the sword was known to absorb the power of anyone as it slashed into that person. Inuyasha might have some unknown strength in his blood and his sword had captured that bit of power when Inuyasha was stabbed by it.  
  
"Kagome!!!!! Locate the Shikon no tama!!! NOW!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped away from Naraku's raining body pieces.  
  
"There! In the middle of where his chest is----- OH NO!!!!" Kagome shrieked. Naraku's pieces started to fly out of the palace. A swam of Saimyoushou grabbed the incomplete shikon no tama and flew after the pieces.  
  
"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled and flew her boomerang at the escaping Saimyoushou, but it missed by an inch. The Saimyoushou were too fast!  
  
"AFTER THEM!!!" Kagome yelled and suddenly felt her body lifting. Inuyasha carried her on his back and flew after the Saimyoushou and pieces of Naraku.  
  
Something shone and blocked them. A barrier! Angrily, Inuyasha slashed it with his Tetsusaiga. But it was too late. They were gone.  
  
Disappointed, Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the run-down palace. Sesshoumaru, without a word had left. Sango was supporting Miroku with his hand round her shoulder. Shippou and Kirara accompanied them.  
  
"Naraku has escaped-----AGAIN!" Inuyasha growled and clashed the nearby floor with his fist angrily.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him and get rid of him next time," Kagome consoled.  
  
"Hoshi sama is seriously injured. We need to find a place to let him rest." Sango said quietly.  
  
"Don't---don't worry, S----Sang---o, I'll be fine----." Miroku whispered weakly. He had absorbed too much Saimyoushou in his wind-rip.  
  
"Hoshi-sama!" Sango wept and suddenly paused.  
  
A hand was running on her butt. It was Miroku again.  
  
~~~~ SLAM! ~~~~~  
  
Sango slammed her boomerang on Miroku's head, forming a lump.  
  
"Miroku's old habit has started again," Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou shook their heads.  
  
"I guess in short term, he will not die," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"What about you?" Kagome turned to look at him: "I need to talk to you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha glazed at her with his bright golden eyes.  
  
~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In a dark surrounding, several pieces flew around in form like typhoon and joined one another together forming Naraku. A Saimyoushou flew and placed the incomplete shikon no tama on his hand. His eyes fell on the pearl and snickered darkly.  
  
"To think you can destroy me with your worthless strength? This is beyond your ability, rubbish hanyou!"  
  
Naraku's black hair flowed down his shoulder and he looked up into the morning sun.  
  
The fright from Inuyasha's strength and his Tetsusaiga still lingered in his mind. He remembered the force driving through his flesh, slashing them apart. No, it seemed to be alive as if controlled by Inuyasha's direction of heart. Worse still, it almost shattered his power apart. Luckily, his body held the shikon no tama that blocked the force from further shattering and absorbing his strength and soul.  
  
The shikon no tama had saved his life.  
  
Obviously, there is more to this hanyou than an eye meets.  
  
"One day, I will definitely get rid of you, Inuyasha." Naraku snarled under his breath.  
  
"Kukukukuku..........kukukukuku.....Kukukukuku......"  
  
Naraku's chuckles echoed around the forest like haunted spirits in the night......  
  
  
  
~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were still resting in the broken palace; they had been battling with Naraku the entire night and were utterly exhausted. Shippou gave an excuse and had disappeared nowhere, probably playing with squirrels or Kirara.  
  
Kagome found a comfortable grassy slope and pulled Inuyasha with her to sit. They looked up to the bright sky and were silence for a long time.  
  
"We have not been together, just the two of us for a long time, Inuyasha," Kagome began: "When you were stabbed by your sword, I thought I am going to lose you forever. I was so scared then." Her voice was shaking.  
  
She turned and looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes: "Promise me you won't do anything silly again, Inuyasha." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes, hugged onto Inuyasha and sobbed.  
  
"Please don't leave me again, Inuyasha, I couldn't imagine life without you!"  
  
Inuyasha's clawed hand stroked her hair gently as he held her shoulder up so that their eyes met.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you sad and I will not leave you again---" Inuyasha's golden eyes softened and his lips reached for Kagome's: "I love you, Kagome----."  
  
"Inuyasha-----." Kagome began and her eyes started to close to accept his kiss.  
  
One of Inuyasha's dog ears suddenly twitched.  
  
  
  
~~~ A PAUSE...... ~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting on the slope behind them, glaring and staring.  
  
Immediately, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped aside. Kagome tried to rub her tears away.  
  
"Oops, we don't know you were here, go on, go on. Treat that we are invisible." Miroku said as he put his hand over his mouth. Sango shook her head and pressed her hand on her face embarrassedly, knowing they had disrupted a good opportunity for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
  
  
Shippou and Kirara were hiding in a nearby bush, thinking: "Stupid fools! I've taken some efforts to create an opportunity for them and you two spoiled it!"  
  
  
  
Nevertheless, their search for the last piece of shikon no tama as well as their swore enemy---Naraku will still continued.  
  
  
  
~~~~ THE END OF 'DIRECTION OF THE HEART' ~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS:  
  
  
  
Hope this fanfic is not a major disappointment. I'm not very good in describing the inner mind of Inuyasha, so it may not appear as good as what many other fanfic does in fanfiction.net. Thank you all who have bring in reviews to this fanfic and hope this fanfic is not a disappointment! Meanwhile, I'm still doing other fanfic at the same time. See ya!!  
  
  
  
Sayonara!!!  
  
  
  
Regards,  
  
Jakotsu 


End file.
